


Roman Rocks

by PleasingNight



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Anachronistic, Canonical Character Death, Multi, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smoking, Русский | Russian
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasingNight/pseuds/PleasingNight
Summary: Poems, inspired by characters of Shakespeare's Julius Caesar and other Romans. Half of them are in Ukrainian [ua], another half in Russian [ru], but they still happen to be one cycle. More often then not, the title of poem contains initials of characters involved. 2014-2017.





	1. Заслання / Exile [ua]

Закидав зміїний зуб  
Землею — змія зійшла.  
З-поміж замерзлих згуб  
Знаходжу зародок зла.

Загибель — залізний звір —  
Знехтує злидарем.  
Зі зводу знамена зір  
Завірюха здере.


	2. JB [ru]

Да, красной пастью скалится заря.  
Да, подступает замогильный холод.  
Да, мой растоптан флаг и щит расколот.  
Беда в ином: мне нечего терять.

Я — оболочка, звонкая латунь.  
Я никого не слышу. Только ветер.  
Смеётся эхо в сумрачном рассвете,  
На пальцах смерть ступает по мосту.

И новость ли, что ночи коротки?  
Несложно видеть стрелы Аполлона  
В полёте. Мелкий камешек со склона  
Срывается в зеркальный мрак реки.


	3. CL [ua]

Топор бы оказался деревянным  
\- Иосиф Бродский, Двадцать сонетов к Марии Стюарт 

 _O Brutus, thou art noble, yet I see:_  
Є способи проститись з головою  
Надійніші, ніж лезо, що, в осі  
Жорсткої шиї вклякнувши, собою  
Так прагне заступити геть усі  
Знаряддя, застосовні для убою.

Здається, цей літак згубив шасі.  
Лежу в росі, спілкуюся з травою.

Є речі, друже, у яких красі  
Вся філософія не пропонує  
Пояснень. Дикі очі сан мерсі  
І сни такі, що позбавляють сну, є.  
I read all these inscriptions I can see -  
І мовами, яких ще не існує.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Гость на празднике Бон", действительно.


	4. Ніч-1 (CL/PC) [ua]

Like the whole thing was made of light.  
\- The Matrix: Revolution

Ніч кометою спалена.  
Блискавками прошиті  
Хмари — як власні зображення.  
Світло́пис. Світло окреслює  
Темряву літер листа:  
Це ніч для читання,  
Тому й неписьменні  
У знаки вдивляються  
І тілами повторюють  
Форми, для них незбагненні.  
Але з усього вогню  
Неосяжно багатої ночі  
Є один неподібний вогонь,  
Немовби серед самоцвітів  
Червоногаряча вуглина.  
Цей, єдиний з усіх,  
Не освітлює жодної літери  
Темний вогонь.  
Як закінчити? Думав,  
Що це міг би бути  
Вогник від сигарети  
(ти нервова; могла б і палити),  
Але твої очі —  
Вугілля, що все пам’ятає,  
І ти сама — темний вогонь.


	5. Плоскость (CL/JB) [ru]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Здесь странное.

Апостол Павел и апостол Фома  
Спорили друг с другом, что такое тюрьма  
\- Борис Гребенщиков, Слишком много любви

I.  
Запечатаны двери ковчегов,  
готовых отчалить в свою глубину,  
Как спиральные раковины.  
Добавьте сюда описание сини и золота,  
Яшмы и прочих камней,  
Мира и добрых вестей,  
Колыбели на волнах и звёзд  
на искусно раскрашенном небе.

Я снаружи, а ты, вероятно, внутри.  
Местность простреливается,  
Стены в копоти, небо в крови,  
И косматые звёзды рычат.  
Но что неизменно меня веселит -  
так это идея спасения.

II.  
Завершённости лоска  
Замечанием не нарушу,  
Кровью смеха не выкрашу губ.  
...Для чего городить метафору? -

Расчленённую плоскость  
Сухожилиями наружу  
Развлекает понятие “глубь”.  
…………………………………………….....  
Твоё лицо приникает к иллюминатору.

III.  
В известковом ларце,  
Где стены - порфира и тхелет,  
Лишённые врат круги,  
Ты, одетый в фаворский белый  
И нимб золотой фольги,  
Был увиден мной через прицел

Наведённого мозга,  
Как бурей - затишье,  
Как снарядом - грядущая рытвина.  
И, хотя не прибитые к доскам,  
Мои руки - простишь ли? -  
Не стали молитвенны.


End file.
